The Trickster Team
The Tricksters are all the regular kids of Homestuck, except more... happy. So happy. Careless. They dress in pastel colors and look all cutesy. It is scary. Only three tricksters have died. Trickster male Jane (Jared), Trickster female Dirk (Dira) and Trickster female Jake (Jamie). (This will be a MAJOR w.i.p for a while. Please stand by as I get them all finished. Trickster Dave http://i.imgur.com/5tC2AlVm.png "HeHeHeHe! Of course I would love to dance with you, my dear love!" Full name: Dave "Sweetie" Strider Title: Knight of Joy Eye color: Lavender Hair color: Light pink (Almost white) Skin color: Peach. (Underneath shirt he has pink and blue lines) Personality: Joyous, careful and artsy. Item applied to hair: Strawberry. Nickname: Dav Age: 17 Location: Land of Gum and Cherries Occupation: Guardian of Bubblegum castle Species: Gumdrop Trickster (Species being deeply interested in comedy and sugar) New chumhandle: gummyGuardian (GG) Height: 7'3" Weight: 96 lb. Weakness: Darkness, broken heart. Strengths: Gum, gummy bears. Weapon: Gummy bear dagger. Trickster Fem Dave (Davie) http://i.imgur.com/KPabXBFm.png"I don't neeDdto shake my ass for you. I have a brain. Douchebag." Full name: Davie "Sweetie" Strider Title: Knight of Passion Eye color: Bright pink Hair color: Green Skin color: Peach Personality: Cool, chill, happy. Item applied to hair: Hidden in hood, but a cookie. Nickname: Dashie Age: 14 Location: Land of Unicorns and Rainbows Occupation: Princess of Rain castle. Species: Royal Trickster (Trickster of royalty.) New chumhandle: royaltyDemenise (RD) Height: 6'1" Weight: 86 lb. Weakness: Being dethroned, being strangled. Strengths: Her royalty. Weapon: Cherry whip. Trickster Male Jade (Jude) http://i.imgur.com/uzrxt26m.jpg "Uhh... hello. I'm Jude." Full name: Jude "Rebelle" Harley Title: Witch of Peace Eye color: Yellow Hair color: Light gray Skin color: Dark gray Personality: Quiet, peaceful Item applied to hair: Dog ears Nickname: Judis Age: 19 Location: Land of Dogs and Ice Occupation: Villager Species: Meta Trickster (Unknown if trickster or not.) New chumhandle: venusesLove Height: 10'1" Weight: 109 lb. Weakness: Being stabbed or scratched Strengths: His dog power. Weapon: His dog teeth. Trickster Jade http://i.imgur.com/npfJmRgm.png"Don't judge a gal by her look. That's rude." Full name: Jade "Rebelle" Harley Title: Witch of Fashion Eye color: Mint Hair color: Blonde Skin color: Peach Personality: Diva, like a popular kid. Item applied to hair: Ice cream Nickname: Jadey Age: 15 Location: Land of Clothes and Smiles Occupation: Queen of Clothes Species: Royal Trickster New chumhandle: shooshHug Height: 7'11" Weight: 104 lb. Weakness: Being tackled, WATER, smeared make-up. Strengths: Her dress. (It has her spirit basically) Weapon: Lollipop. Trickster Male Rose (Ross) http://i.imgur.com/TONvJg7m.png Trickster Rose http://i.imgur.com/neZlhapm.jpg Trickster Female John (Joana) http://i.imgur.com/uNd6nKfm.png Trickster John http://i.imgur.com/ZBg9Imdm.png Trickster Dirk http://i.imgur.com/FcG9CTdm.png Trickster Jake http://i.imgur.com/3ifECQ2m.jpg Trickster Male Roxy (Ron) http://i.imgur.com/YCqH5f4m.png Trickster Roxy http://i.imgur.com/54bw1U5m.png Trickster Jane http://i.imgur.com/0ixZ8Skm.jpg Trickster Calliope http://i.imgur.com/jaKPh60m.png Trickster Calliborn http://i.imgur.com/wDGPodD.png Trickster Aradia http://i.imgur.com/e5Dd0Jem.jpg Trickster Tavros http://i.imgur.com/VMM8pwg.jpg Trickster Sollux http://i.imgur.com/y07U81Im.jpg Trickster Karkat http://i.imgur.com/kCOXlv2.png -W.I.P (To be ADDED: All mid-bloods and high-bloods in beta timeline, ALL trolls in alpha timeline.) (To be done/completed/finished: All beta kids besides Dave and Davie, all alpha kids, the cherubs, all low-bloods for beta timeline.)- Category:Work In Progress Category:Fan Group